EL CASTIGO DE SER UN UCHIHA
by LadyByakughan UchIha
Summary: que serias capaz de hacer por encontrar la felicidad, tu vida y las de las demás personas te pertenecen?, a que grado llega tu locura... ser un UCHIHA es un apellido que debe cargarse por mas pesado que sea... CLAN UCHIHA!


Hola a todos los fin fanáticos de naruto, bueno aquí les traigo una historia de terror, es mi primera historia del genero de terror sean comprensivos, y participa en el I Reto de terror del Foro de CLAN UCHIHA.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son de kishimoto-sama, si fueran míos hubiera sasuhina a montones, neji no habria muerto y no habría tanto relleno en la serie, pues ni modo.

Esta historia es mía y espero que los asuste…. Sin más a leer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

" **Una vez que el odio y la venganza se han apoderado de tu corazón, no puedes desear la felicidad, porque siempre en los momentos de soledad la oscuridad te recordara la esencia de tu ser"**

Nacer en un clan donde el dolor te hace ganar poder y respeto tiene sus ventajas, porque crea en ti un ser especialista en la masacre y la muerte, muerte que irónicamente no puedes recrear en ti mismo.

Durante mis viajes de redención he descubierto el placer que siente mi espada al teñirse de sangre inocente y como mi corazón se siente más vivo que nunca, al ver ojos llenos de vida, ilusión y esperanza de saber que pueden lograrlo todo, sentimientos tan opuestos a los que gobernaban mi pasado y dirigen mi presente, la oscuridad me hace parte de este mundo y llenan de satisfacción mi vida, una vida que acarrea un querer insoportable de la muerte.

Aun nadie sabe de mis "trabajos" fuera de la aldea, pues trato de no dejar testigos y disfruto de ello….

Hoy llegue a una pequeña comunidad perteneciente a la aldea del sonido, es una de mis aldeas favoritas ya que el sufrimiento y la miseria se respira en el aire, desde mi posición puedo divisar a una mujer joven e ingenua, que trata de cubrirse con sus ligeras ropas del pesado invierto que azota la aldea, sonrió divisando la necesidad de la joven, y el llamado urgente que hacen sus ojos a la muerte, que la lleven a un estado donde se acaben sus problemas y dificultades, pasadas unas horas de agonía la observo temblar y respirar dificultosamente, pasan cerca de ella dos hombre muy bien vestidos que conversan entre ellos de los negocios e inversiones en auge de su aldea, ignorando la presencia de aquella joven que clama por ayuda, sonrió ya que es este el mundo en el que me gusta vivir, uno en el que cada quien se preocupe solo por el mismo, en el que matar no sea cosa de otro mundo, un mundo en el que solo quedemos los mas fuerte, sonrió al imaginarlo, entre los mas salvajes y fuertes haríamos las cosas mas interesantes, pero mi pensamiento vuelven a la joven mujer, que cada vez se pone peor, ya que su piel se encuentra amoratada, hechos que me revelan que es hora de actuar…

Después de abrigarla y darle de comer, aquella joven se recupera y al percatarse de mi presencia se sonroja como todas las demás, solo sonrió y ella esconde su mirada tras sus cabellos, y ante mi inactividad sube su mirada nuevamente y se encuentra con la mía, en esos momentos en sus ojos puedo distinguir muchos sentimientos: felicidad, ilusión, esperanza y sobre todo vida, yo solo sonrió, me encantan las personas jóvenes e ingenuas, hacen mi trabajo mas rápido, me acerco a ella, se sonroja y oculta su mirada

Hmmp, ya te sientes mejor – digo, sin presionarla, no quiero fallar al satisfacer mi sediento deseo

s..si… muchas gracias-dice mientras permanece con la mirada fija en el suelo-… disculpe pero… no tengo con que devolverle el favor…-

no busco dinero ni favores- digo cada vez mas complacido y sediento- solo una cosa…

ella solo me mira sin entender mis palabras, cada vez mas y mas sediento, la joven es mas inocente de lo que creía

lo siento.. pe..pero.. yo ya le dije.. que- dice, muy tímida al tener mi mirada sobre ella, y sin saber exactamente que decir, pero sin poder resistir mas la interrumpo

respondeme algo…- ella asiente y prosigo- quieres vivir?...

s..si! por supuesto que si, se que la vida es muy dura pero usted me ha devuelto la esperanza de que puedo hacerlo… siempre estaré en deuda con usted-dice mientras sus ojos se fijan en los míos y me muestra una radiante sonrisa, yo solo sonrió, esa respuesta me indica que ha llegado el momento

solo demuéstrame tu felicidad…- le digo y ella me muestra un rostro de verdadera alegra y esa felicidad se ve reflejada hasta en sus ojos- perfecto….- y es ahí el momento, desenvaino mi espada de manera tan veloz para preservar el momento, no se vio mi acción solo el olor a sangre me advierte que el trabajo esta hecho, y como siempre no hay testigos las calles de esta aldea siempre son desoladas, me voleo y veo a la joven tirada en el suelo aun con su rostro de felicidad, sonrió, ha sido un esplendido trabajo, me acerco a su cuerpo y extraigo de ella sus ojos y con mi jutsu los introduzco a mi mundo, donde se pueden divisar unos bellos ojos color miel que entran en mi colección, sonrió y desaparezco dejando atrás el cuerpo vacio, la joven que me ayudo a satisfacer mi ser, fue exquisito, hasta pude sentir esa felicidad que ya esta dentro de mi.

Después de adquirir nuevas colecciones, en diferentes e inesperadas situaciones, es tiempo que volver a konoha, como cada vez visito la casa de naruto, la que, como siempre esta desolada excepto por la esposa del idiota, la mujer en la que he puesto mis deseos desde que se caso con el dobe, porque a partir de ese momento pude percibir un sin numero de sentimientos en aquello ojos balcos que antes solo reflejaban soledad y tristeza.

Quiero esos ojos…. Ellos me darían el secreto para poder llegar a la felicidad, tengo que tenerlos, tengo que tenerlos…..- digo cada vez mas obsesionado- pero al hacerlo, ellos sabrían de mis planes, kuso!... -maldigo y me alejo de allí dirigiéndome a la cabeza de los kagues,

Felicidad, tengo que sentirla!..- digo ante mis oscuros deseos y retiro mis globos oculares, siento el dolor de mi acción… me encanta, mi sangre cae de mis ojos y parte de mi rostro, luego procedo a intercambiarlos con otros ojos que extraigo de mi colección-sonrie sasuke….

*/*/

Desde la distancia puede divisarse al último uchiha con un rostro deformado con una sonrisa que más que expresar felicidad parece una mueca tan vacía como una mascara, y en sus ojos pueden divisarse unas bellas cuencas color jade….

&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&/&

 **Bueno díganme los asusto o no?! (U.U!) Aunque a mi me pareció mas psicótico! Jejeje… ya saben espero sus comentarios sobre la historias y si son criticas también, saludos y hasta la próxima.**

 **Lady notas: queridos lectores si gustan participar de la votación de las historias del I reto de terror pueden hacerlo, ingresando al FORO DEL CLAN UCHIHA, en el tema de** **avisos importantes** **y votar por la historia que mas les gusto!, apoyen a sus autoras favoritas y sus historias, la historia ganadora se publicara en el foro… muchas gracias a los que participen).**


End file.
